potcoswitzerlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Blau's Personal Army
Blau Wolf XIII's Personal Army is trained personally by Blau himself. They are trained in basic warfare maneuvers, and in infiltration. The Personal Army used to serve in the basic military until it was detatched from it, and is now used as a Personal Army. Here is a Gallery of the Personal Army: Pictures images-223213.jpg|The Navy Sailing 1.jpg|The Navy preparing to engage The Enemy images-1798456.jpg|The Army Fight off Revolutionists images963.jpg|The Special Forces execute the barbarian onslaughters 8964955-large.jpg|The Marines and Army take a walk and enjoy the land as peace time is upon Switzerland. amarmy.jpg|Marines practice fire against targets battle-of-sinop-the-day.jpg|The Navy leave an enemy ship behind to burn and think about the terrible misfortune of declaring war. images45615646145.jpg|The Marines charge the enemy beach headquarters and show no mercy to the massacrers. Militia_Shooting2.jpg|New recruits are testing out rifles pyramids.jpg|a Large Military rally of Marines, Army, and Navy. redoubtable.jpg|The Navy totally destroy an enemy vessel sevenyearswar.jpg|The Marines hold off the invaders Uniforms Screen Shot 2013-02-18 at 3.44.15 PM.png|Basic Armymen Uniform Screen Shot 2013-02-18 at 3.53.38 PM.png|Basic Marine Uniform Screen Shot 2013-02-18 at 4.49.51 PM.png|Basic Navyman Uniform Screen Shot 2013-02-18 at 5.04.23 PM.png|Basic SF Uniform Uniform Description Here is a guide for why we picked these choices of uniforms. Army Clothing Red is the main color of Switzerland, it also makes it hard for the enemy to see any blood. Anytime you see this color on a Soldier, you better run. Boots The Boots are designed for Cross-Crountry and hard terrian, this makes it easy for the troops to get passed any defenses the enemy might have as well. Marines Clothing The Blue is designed for camoflauge while the Marines swim toward the enemy beaches, this way the marines can survive while swimming. The Marines usually attack from the water instead of on land, the Marines say that Water is their home. Boots The boots are Sea-Floor designed so that any sea life doesn't assault the Marines while they walk toward the beach. The boots are also designed to be hard leathered so they can't wear away while on the floor while the Marines walk. Navy Clothing The white clothing is a classical Naval Sailor choice, the Swiss also tend to use the white of the Swiss Cross for equal balancement. Since the Army has the Red, the Navy will have the White. Boots Simple Durable boots, it has several layers of hard leather, with soft cushioning in the insides, these are designed to last even a few years before wearing out. Some shoes are even in good quality even if they were made in 1741, some soldiers have these boots, it's rare to see a soldier like that though. Special Forces Clothing The Clothing they wear is a combination of all the other soldiers uniforms. The color is Light Purple, since Blue and Red make purple, and white lightens it. This way they can show their Swiss Colours, and be in camoflauge if needed to go Marine. Boots The Boots are specially designed, they are heavily layered for durability, the external coats are animal proof, and there are armored to go across hard terrian. These benefits make the SF able to overcome any obsticle, and play any role in the Regiment. Organization The Personal Army is paired into 4 Groups, The Army, The Marines, The Navy, and the Special Forces. Each Group consist of three Companies (10 Troops) except the Special Forces, which only consist of one. The Army fight the Land Battles, the Marines secure beachheads and fight enemy sailors if boarded, The Navy fight the Sea Battles, while the Special Forces ( SF ) are a combination of the Army, Marines, and Navy.